Hell In A Phone Box
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been a well intended trip for her... but then she ended up 40 years ahead of where she aimed to and things went haywire. (Set in autumn 2015, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Time Lord Down

It was with a pressurised hiss that the interior doors opened, and falling down with them was a badly injured Time Lady. Torn up cardigan, blood soaked jeans, shoes gone, to say the 70s themed time traveller had been through hell was almost an understatement.

Barely strong enough arms pulled Voyager up against the console, as usual hissing with a light mist around the green shining panels. She reached to the center of it, gripping the handle and pushing it up three clicks of the way, sending the Tardis forwards in time at around 1000 years an hour. From where she was right now in Tudor London, she'd be in the 20th century in a matter of minutes.

Minutes to change.

She let out a whisper of light blue energy, restoring her legs enough to carry her again. Slowly, she stepped around the neon lit deck, glancing at the roundels, the coral pylons, the spiralling lights on the upper deck.

"Just another chapter, ain't it?" She spoke with her French accent. "Another part in the story…"

"But the things one chapter can do, that's a big one… a single chapter can make people fall in love, they can set out on a journey, a world can come crashing down! Every chapter… every day… will shape the next."

She stepped across the deck and down to the chalkboard, rapidly writing on it to finish off equations she'd made before.

"They say that how we end is not as important as how we've lived, and I like that idea… to think that we might value the paths we walk as much as the places they lead us. So listen up, Voyager!"

She turned around, the cuts and bruises across herself beginning to heal. She spoke out across the ship, but was aiming at her next self.

"I am merely the step behind yourself! I explored, I wrote maps, I dated Albert Einstein but that was a bit embarrassing, forget that… we are each the floor upon which the next will stand, and together we make the highest, strongest tower! And every floor is different… I laid my path, Voyager. My floor is full… how will yours look when you are done? What will you do while you lay your path?"

Voyager shut her eyes as she slowly stepped up to the main deck… she extended her arms, blue glows at her fingertips… then it came like a jet. Blue energy, in strings like bolts of lightning in slow motion, sparking off the walls and blowing books across the floor…

Her hair grew. It got lighter, one might call it a caramel colour. The energy dissipated, her emerald eyes opened. She looked around the room slowly, a fog filling it low across the floor…

She looked in the glass of the rotor, examining her face. The fourth face of the Time Lady with such a history, such a journey behind and ahead of her… and she finally spoke.

"Is some force of nature against me being raven again?!"

She spoke with a new accent, one she hadn't had before. She'd always been European. London, Scotland, France. This wasn't Europe. Where had she heard this accent before? Gangster movies, that was it, games like Grand Theft Auto also…

Brooklyn. Finally it rang with her, a New York accent.

She looked around the console again… she reached for that throttle and clicked it back to neutral again, the engines beginning to phase into landing. Finally, with the loud 'thump', she opened the interior doors, then exterior door of the K2 phone box. She closed it behind herself, before she looked around. Day, cloudy sky, slight chill in the air.

Then she saw the cars… a 2015 plate Ford Ranger was the first she saw, and with how dirty it was it was clearly far from new even then. To say she'd missed the 1970s was about halfway there. If you didn't think of the fact that the next car she saw, a Crown Vic, wasn't even retailed in England.

She was about 40 years ahead and 15,000 miles from where she aimed to be… and processing all of this sent dizzy waves through her head, and she fell with a blurring vision to the ground beneath her. The grass was wet, it had rained recently and caused the wet soil to stick into her cardigan…

If brains had an overload, hers did now. Her old self wearing off kicked her new self in, and she just couldn't take it much longer, her eyes rolling back and her consciousness sinking into darkness.


	2. A Storm From Hell

_**Six weeks ago…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

 _Furious, Amanda took the mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels and smashed it down onto the hotel table, Seth turning severely startled at the smaller woman's rage as she was also drunk._

" _Mandy, I-" Seth started to say, Amanda grabbing him by his shirt collar in a threatening manner._

" _I've had it with your bullshit, Rollins… go find someone else to call your Shield Sister!" Amanda growled, storming out of the room._

 _Down at the hotel lobby, Finn and Joe were walking into it and out of the freezing weather when both saw Amanda in the hotel bar drinking Jameson whiskey and Finn walked over to her._

" _You have a fight with Seth, love?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding as she downed her third shot before she motioned to the bartender to pour another but Finn stopped him and the bartender walked away as Finn sat next to Amanda and pulled her into his lap, his arms around her._

" _I just don't know what to do at times when he blows up at me and starts screaming… he never used to be like this." Amanda replied, brushing her tears away as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder and absentmindedly tugged on the sleeves of her Balor Club hoodie. "He claims that I'm the one who's different, why doesn't he just look in the mirror?" She asked bitterly… and hissed slightly, rubbing her stomach as the lack of food and excessive alcohol made it ache._

 _Reaching over, Finn grabbed the trashcan that the bartender handed to him and held Amanda's hair back as she threw up, Amanda stopping and Finn handing the trashcan back._

" _Take her upstairs, get her to drink some mineral water and eat something light before she falls asleep… she'll be okay." The bartender said, Finn locking his right arm around Amanda's back and guiding her to their room._

 _Having eaten a grilled cheese and drank some water, Amanda started to think clearly again and got cleaned off before changing into some warm pajamas, brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out with minty mouthwash before spitting it out and recapping the bottle._

 _Downright exhausted, Amanda headed into the room and curled up next to Finn as they watched Tv._

 _It wasn't long before Amanda fell into a deep and much needed sleep, Finn pulling the covers over themselves and tucking some of her hair behind her right ear._

" _Sleep well, Mandy. Everything will sort itself out in the morning." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead and closing his tired blue eyes._

 _All of it was chaos… and it had to stop at some point._

 _Waking up the next morning, Amanda didn't feel as bad as she did… and also felt Finn's arms around her, rolled over to face him as he opened his eyes and let out a slightly lopsided smile._

" _How you feeling, little lady?" Finn asked._

" _A bit worn out… but I'll live." Amanda answered, her head burrowing into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her long and disheveled hair…_

 **Present time…**

"Did it work?!" Amanda called out after flipping the fuse box back on.

"Yes! Get back in here before you get electrocuted, it's still lightning outside!" Finn responded, Amanda walking back into the apartment.

"Damn crazy weather… I've seen hurricanes that weren't that destructive." Amanda replied as they sat down after Finn had wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm as Amanda was shivering… but he could tell that it wasn't from the storm.

"You feeling okay?" Finn asked.

"I think… there's someone trapped out there." Amanda responded, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back. "It happened to me once when I was 15… a storm like this had caused John to crash the car and the impact of the crash threw me out the passenger door before he lost consciousness. I wasn't seriously harmed but it was almost 4 hours before he found me." She explained.

"Makes it harder to see things in the hectic weather, but it's still too dangerous to be out there for too long." Finn replied.

"If someone's out there, we can't leave them to freeze." Amanda responded as Finn went to the door and turned to the hangars, grabbing much thicker coats than the ones they had previously.

"No, we can't." Finn agreed, passing the coat to Amanda. "Guess we'll just have to be quick about it then."

The two had left, looking around… and Amanda cringing as she saw that the oak tree had taken part of Sami's house down.

"Damn… it's a good thing he's in Canada, visiting his family." Amanda responded as her right hand entwined with Finn's left one as he shined the flashlight around in the darkened area. "Any other damage?" She asked.

"Liara's gonna have to get her car windows, windshields and tires replaced… I don't see Ty's truck anywhere." Finn replied before they kept walking.

The red phone box became visible… along with its minor damage.

"That's not something usually seen in Central Florida. Last time we saw a phone box like that was over in England in May." Amanda replied before her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey, Sami… before you ask, the storm caused a tree to damage part of your house." She explained.

"Damn… but insurance should cover that. How's the neighborhood and how are you two?" Sami responded.

"We're okay… the neighborhood got damaged pretty badly though and there's something strange here." Amanda responded before going closer to the box… and because neither she or Finn noticed the curb, Amanda slipped off of it and yelled out after she hit the ground, Finn running to her and helping her sit up before picking up the undamaged phone.

"She okay?!" Sami asked as Finn kept his right arm around Amanda's back, Amanda lightly rubbing her left ankle.

"I don't see any wounds or signs of a head injury but she fell down hard onto the ground." Finn responded, carefully picking Amanda up into his arms before they saw the woman that had left the box being helped up by Seth and Dean.

"I'm alright, you two." The woman insisted.

"Let a doctor be the judge of that." Seth responded as Dean noticed Finn and Amanda.

"Damn, what happened, kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Slipped off the curb." Amanda admitted.

"Fucking clumsy slut." Seth muttered.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Finn responded angrily, hanging on tighter to Amanda.

"The one thing you don't want to do is get between a man and his woman." The woman replied.

"He won't listen, no use telling him." Dean responded.

It was at the ER that after pulling off her damp clothes that Amanda was in a hospital gown and being checked over… and Finn saw bruises on Amanda's left side and back, between her shoulder blades.

"Ouch… after this, straight on home. You're lucky you didn't break anything, Darlin'." Finn responded, Amanda's ankle propped up with an ice pack on it.

"Fucking break Seth's neck when I get my hands on him." Amanda muttered, Finn knowing she was mad and wrapping his arms around her. "Everything I say around him, he turns into a wiseass about it." She responded, resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Some people just have a nature, I'd say. Like core hardware that can't be erased." Finn replied.

"Damn right… everything hurts." Amanda responded, feeling the pain once the Vicodin started wearing off.

After a while, Seth had an ice pack on his left eye.

"Really, Dean? Did I need to be punched?" Seth asked.

"Yes, you did. And I will do it again unless you start treating Mandy better." Dean replied, Seth rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Seth responded sarcastically.

"No, what'll happen if you keep treating her like this is her getting much closer to Finn… and I can damn well guarantee that you won't like that and she won't give a flying fuck. Seth, she's not same girl that grew up hanging around Randy." Dean replied, Seth turning incensed.

"And he screwed her up for the rest of her life! She hasn't made any good decisions even after she cut things off with him!" Seth shouted before the two saw the woman they helped earlier.

"If you're talking about the woman down the hall, she and her friend just left." The woman explained.

"Exactly what I'm talking about! No consideration for her own health, she could end up having another life threatening seizure!" Seth responded, the woman turning to him.

"Quit acting like you care, you clearly don't!" The woman replied, Seth turning his anger to her.

"Who the hell are you to judge?! You don't know any of us!" Seth responded.

"Maybe not, but I'm at least a half decent person who knows that anyone who was remotely the same certainly wouldn't be acting like you now!" The woman said in response.

"He hasn't listened to anyone… she started distancing herself from him last year. I forgot to ask earlier, what's your name?" Dean replied.

"Strange by your terms I'd expect, but it's Voyager." The woman answered.

"I've heard stranger names… mine's Dean, asshole with the ice pack is Seth." Dean responded.

Voyager nodded and leaned against the wall, still tired.

' _I hope she's alright.'_ Voyager thought.


End file.
